


Cheeks Burning

by daivinchi



Series: MatsuHana Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, spoiler: everything is okay in the end, they're being dumb honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: Oikawa gaped at the scene in front of him. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were actually fighting.





	Cheeks Burning

Oikawa wasn’t sure what to be more surprised of. The fact that Iwaizumi had just called him cute or the fact that at this very moment Hanamaki sneered at Matsukawa, and Matsukawa rolled his eyes and looked away. Those fuckers were actually fighting, and he had no idea why. Yahaba had his arms crossed and stood behind Hanamaki. 

“On second thought, Kindaichi put my hair in pigtails like you mentioned.” With that Matsukawa disappeared behind the curtains.

“Use the sexiest red lipstick you got!” Hanamaki tugged Yahaba into the curtains.

With that the rest of the room was quiet, as if everyone were watching a movie enjoying the events reveal themselves. Oikawa couldn’t understand what the idiots were fighting about, but he was at least sure the argument wouldn’t last long. 

The two appeared moments later, chests puffed out and eyeing the other with their new additions. 

Matsukawa had a wig placed over his head, long curling black pigtails going past his shoulders, while Hanamaki blew kisses accentuating the bright rouge painted over his pale lips. Matsukawa curled his index finger through one of the pigtails and winked towards Hanamaki. 

Oikawa could only groan in response to this blasphemy. Whatever was going he didn’t think he could withstand anymore. 

But to his surprise, he watched the way the tips of Hanamaki’s ears go red first, before descending to the point where his entire ear was dyed a vibrant pink and Matsukawa rather than looking smug had a hand slapped across his mouth, his cheeks tinted a soft blush. 

“Cute.” It was a soft murmur, barely audible but enough for Hanamaki to catch it and despite his flustered demeanor he was able to smirk. 

“Ha! I win!” Hanamaki pointed at Matsukawa, and the two were grinning at each other as if the past few minutes weren’t awkward for the onlookers to have to watch.

Oikawa didn’t understand, and he had no reason to understand what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> wonder what they were fighting about?  
> anyways this turned out to be trash, was better in my head  
> 


End file.
